Home entertainment systems are proposed capable of playing back moving images as well as running game programs. In home entertainment systems, a GPU generates three-dimensional images using polygons (see, for example, patent document No. 1).
Meanwhile, a technology is proposed capable of enlarging/reducing a displayed image or moving the image upward, downward, leftward, or rightward, using tile images of a plurality of resolutions generated from a digital image such as a high-definition photo. In this image processing technology, the size of an original image is reduced in a plurality of stages to generate images of different resolutions so as to represent the original image in a hierarchical structure where the image in each layer is divided into one or a plurality of tile images. Normally, the image with the lowest resolution comprises one tile image. The original image with the highest resolution comprises the largest number of tile images. An image processing device is configured to enlarge or reduce a displayed image such that an enlarged view or reduced view is presented efficiently by switching a currently used tile image to a tile image of a different layer.